i know i can make you beg
by mikihinna
Summary: REVERSION! momo is getting tired of toshirou's sexy but cocky attitude so tonight, she decides to do something about it... hitsuhina!


hey guy! it's mikihinna, lol ok i've been working on this for a while since i thought this story was absolutley fabulous, it was originally written for cardcaptor sakura but i thouhgt it was such shame to keep it away from the world of hitsuhina so i revised it for them and changed it slightly. Hope you guys like it as much as i did!  
**

* * *

I know I can make you bed**

**Re-written by: mikihinna, CREATED by: aShen-aUrora**

"I know I can make you beg."

An amused brow arched at that seemingly innocent statement. Toshirou Histugaya, business man extraordinaire stared at the pair of chocolate orbs glaring defiantly right back at him. Sighing almost inaudibly he brought a cup of coffee down onto the small plate with a 'clang'. "I'm sorry… What did you just say?" the man asked in an incredulous manner. Never did he think that his innocent wife of two years would even think to say such words.

"You heard me. I know I can make you beg." Momo Hinamori fumed, slightly perturbed at how her husband still seemed unfazed at her words and with a haunting smirk to boot.

"And what pray tell… made you say such a thing like that?" Toshirou enquired coolly as he crossed his arms over his chest in amusement. Momo sighed as she settled back into her seat wearing a tight fitting silken dress with one of her husbands white collar shirts over top. Needless to say, it took all of Toshirou's willpower not to pounce on his wife then. However, he was quite sure that he wouldn't want an earful from his boss/father the second he reached his office.

"Last night…" Momo mumbled as she twirled a strand of her midnight black hair between her fingers. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she squirmed in her seat. While Toshirou's icy blue eyes glowered at that movement and the man held back a growl that threatened to emerge from his throat. She had got to stop doing that. Really, before he lost his sense of control to the fact that she looked so damn sexy.

"When we were having our little fun last night?" Toshirou continued with a full smirk on his face as he promptly ignored the glare that was shot his way. "Shiro, you and I both know that it's not even close to little." Momo detoured as finished the rest of her food on her plate.

"You said that I was your little fox and-"

"You didn't like that?"

"NO! Err.. I mean… god… Toshirou!" Momo whined as she tugged her black locks, clearly frustrated at the direction to where their conversation was heading. Her husband chuckled as he stood up from his seat. "Ok, I'll stop. But really, do carry on." Toshirou grinned as he watched Momo's glare intensifiy. If looks could kill, his corpse would be lying on the tiled floor right about then.

"You said that I was so innocent that you hardly even need to do anything to get what you want" Momo roared as she stood up from her seat as well, angrily collecting the empty plates that littered the table. It was then Toshirou let out a bout of laughter, obviously quite entertained by Momo's worries. "And your point is…?" He wasn't really just trying to make her life miserable…was he?

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Mr Histugaya?" Momo gritted her teeth as she stalked towards the kitchen in their penthouse. Also, she was very much aware that her husband was tailing her every move. Momo dropped the dirty dishes into the sink and the clatter of the amount of work she had to do resound in her ears. "Remind me again why I married you?…" Unexpectedly, (but yet expected) strong arms enveloped her waist. Shivers of pleasure traveled down her spine as Toshirou's hot breath veered closely to her ears. "Because you love me and the things I can do…." He said with a crooked smile as he licked her ear.

"Emmmm… now please go on." Toshirou said as he breathed in the scent that was so uniquely hers. Momo opened her mouth to berate her husband for invading her privacy but stopped short with a squeak. Toshirou had begun to suck on her exposed neck, remarking his claim on her from the preceding night. A velvety moan escaped from her lips as she reached back to force her husband's head closer to her neck. Curse her husband for being so darn irresistible.

A snarl of lust was heard before Momo felt both her articles of clothing being taken from her. "Talk about impatient" mumbled Momo as she felt a gale of cold wind glide over her naked body. In no time at all, Toshirou twirled her around and crushed his lips against her's while his- his hands already caressing every part of her exposed body.

She was soon being lifted off the ground and gasped she felt the cold marble underneath her but. "You know," Momo said as her voice hitched as she felt Toshirou's lips assaulting her breast with his mouth. "You're going to be late." With a chuckle and the licking of his lips, Toshirou mumbled against Momo's lips. "I think I can spare a few minutes"

Then, he thrust his tongue into the caverns of his wife's mouth. He could never get bored of his hazel-eyed beauty. In fact, he was quite sure hell would freeze over before that happened.

The aroused beauty encircled her arms around Toshirou and grappled onto his spikey white locks. After the banter of tongues clashing against one another, Momo shrieked as her blue eyed prince inserted a digit into her wet and wanting.

A second and a third soon followed as Momo began to move her hips in rhythm with her husband's ministrations. White hot pleasure shot through her veins as a scream tore from her throat. Lights flickered behind her eyelids while Momo reached the peak of her pleasure.

Consequently, hot liquid spurred onto Toshirou's palm as a sigh of contentment escaped from his wife's lips. Toshirou moaned he felt Momo's body shudder, licking his fingers that were coated in Momo's juice. One glance at the clock and aqua eyes widened- it looks like he couldn't escape his fate now.

With one lasting kiss, Toshirou murmured against his darling wife's ears and slipped from her grasp." You see? I don't have to beg to get what I want." Hazel eyes opened in shock as Toshirou's warm body left hers, his chuckles echoing in the hallways. It wasn't long before she heard the slam of the door and only then did Momo's senses returned to her. She had been played again like a little rag doll. Raging like a volcano, Momo slipped her dress back on and called the only person who she knew who could help in this matter…

"Hello? Ran-chan…listen, I need a little favour from you…"

Oh yes- her husband was in for a treat tonight. But to accomplish this, she would need reinforcements.

***

"What got you in such a happy mood?" a man clad in a business suit asked merrily, as he looked at his friend. It's not a rare sight really, seeing a goofy smile plastered on the CEO's face even subsequent to a nagging session from his father. After Momo had become a Hitsugaya, there was hardly ever a day in which Toshirou would enter the office with a scowl. It's not difficult to see the reason behind the handsome man's behavior.

Renji took pleasure in teasing his friend daily but held back a bit, in case his short friend retaliated with blackmail of his own. The last time the two had taken a cruise together; Toshirou got an eyeful of something that he really didn't wish he had to ever see in his entire life.

But following his horror was priceless blackmail that Toshirou had been using ever since. It's not everyday that one would find Rukia and her husband engaged in such rambunctious activity, in the captain's bedroom no less. And as luck would have it, he was holding a camera at the time.

"Buzz off Renji." Toshirou scowled as he returned from la-la land and he dove back into his folder, figures dancing in his head though they weren't just of the number variety…

"Oooo.. Touché." Renji began as he piled the files upon the large table already littered with various documents. As much as Toshirou loved his wife, it wouldn't be long until she captured his attention entirely to a point in which it would make him completely useless in the office. And then, they would both lose the penthouse. Joy.

"Just remember. Momo isn't as simple as you think." Renji warned as he left the office, a smirk carved upon his face.

"I think I know my own wife Abarai. Now leave before I fire you." Toshirou said monotonously as he flipped the pages of his file. "As you wish your highness." Tosihrou rolled his eyes from the evident sarcasm. At that point of time, Renji didn't exactly know how right he was in this casual comment.

***

"MOMO! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Rangiku shrieked as she grappled onto her best friend in enveloping chest. The brown-eyed girl choked as her face turned into various shades of colours.

"Yes I know Rangiku. But please let go off me- or else you will be one friend short for you antics when you go drinking next week." Momo squeaked as her oxygen supply slowly diminished. Before the colour of Momo's face matched the colour of her shirt, her big busted friend relinquished her hold, leaving the poor girl in a coughing fit.

"Toshirou is just getting plain cocky nowadays. I need this plan to show him WHO exactly wears the pants in this family." Momo narrowed her eyes in as she thought back to the earlier events that occurred in her penthouse. She wanted to- no- needed to get her revenge against her husband. It's time to pull out some tricks under her so-called innocent exterior.

"My little Momo-chan is all grown up. You know what? I believe that you must've gotten these mad scheming skills from me." Rangiku remarked as both of them walked down the aisle in the supermarket. Momo giggled lightly as she plopped a jar of honey into the basket that was already filled with queer items, her lips curved into a smirk.

"This is why I love you Rangiku." Both ladies cackled into evil laughter, ignoring the weird looks that were sent their way. Now- onto their next destination; Rangiku's private warehouse titled, "Momo's provocative resources to seduce Toshirou."

" I still can't believe you have a warehouse for me for this kind of stuff Ran-chan…" Momo said accusingly, but rangiku just blew it off.

Right after that would be a quick pit-stop to Madame Felicia's Beauty Salon.

And then, let the games begin.

***

Toshirou sighed wearily as he reached the entrance to his penthouse. It had been a tough day, one meeting after the other. If those old cronies would stop judging his decisions, his day would've gotten a whole lot smoother. The CEO was glad that night had finally fallen and he could return to his… humble abode and right into the arms of his childlike wife.

Heh. Yeah right.

Toshirou turned the doorknob but was surprised to find that the door was locked. Odd- Momo should've returned by now and she would usually leave the door open for her exhausted husband. What made today so different?

Looking down, Toshirou found a red ribbon tied to the doorknob- with a note attached to it. With furrowed brows, Toshirou tugged the ribbon right off and read the note. It was obviously from Momo- who penned the note in hot pink.

Honey

Wear this over your eyes and knock on the door. If not, I won't let you in.

Love,

Momo

Toshirou stared at the slip of paper, completely baffled to as what was going on. Usually he would be the one that laid traps for his wife. But now, the tables have turned. Toshriou began to recall the morning's incident and chuckled. He should be in for another sleepless night- again. The man blindfolded himself, tying the cloth securely around his eyes. His heart began to thump wildly as he knocked against the oak door with his knuckles.

"Momo? It's-"

Toshirou was cut short as he heard the door flung open. Within a split second, he felt someone tug him in by his tie and left him sprawled on the carpeted ground. The blindfolded man groaned as he rubbed his sore bum. This was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Momo? What the hell is-"

The confused man was cut off once again, but welcomed the sudden weight that was felt upon his lap. The vulnerable man soon felt soft lips assaulting his senses as it nibbled his earlobe, causing Toshirou to moan out in pleasure. Feminine giggles were heard as Toshriou felt small hands wrap around his hardened length through the pants.

"Tsk Tsk. Hard already Shiro-chan? And I haven't even gotten to dinner yet." A melodious voice met his ears as his mind struggled to comprehend whatever that was happening. It wasn't long before the dominant fire burned within the male as he growled. Toshirou's hands searched within the darkness and felt something that made his eyebrows arch higher than Mount Everest.

"LACE? MOMO! WHAT THE HELL-"Before Toshirou could show his distress for losing his sense of sight, his wife had pulled him to his feet. Ok. He was definitely NOT in favour of this disadvantage.

"Settle down Shirou-chan. I have yet to finish making your dinner…" Momo giggled once again as she pushed her husband into the seat. The aroma of roses filled his nostrils as Toshirou almost groaned at the lost of body heat. Suddenly, he felt the distinct clinging of metal around the base of his legs. Before he could really acknowledge this- Momo had pulled his arms behind the chair and secured them in a similar bind. A rustle was heard before the man felt nimble fingers working against his blindfold- thank god he was finally going to see-

OH MY FREAKING GOD.

Toshirou's jaw dropped like nothing before as he soaked in the sight of his "innocent" wife. She only wore a pair of extremely revealing lingerie. Her bra (if it could be considered one) covered the bottom half of her breasts, leaving little to one's imagination. Her entire apparel was in lacy black- he noticed- as his hunger-filled eyes traveled downwards to Momo's bottom. It covered her newly waxed area and was chained to a girdle that covered her legs.

Although she didn't wear any make-up to further accentuate her sexy appeal, Toshirou was more than over the edge at the sight of black lingerie. He then began to struggle against his binds but then noticed the reason to his captured state- it was to restrain him, from devouring his wife upon mere sight.

"Momo…" Toshirou growled menacingly as said woman settled on the chair beside him. "Shirou-chan, honey- you really need to calm down. After all, you wouldn't want to spoil my fun, now would you?" Momo asked sweetly as she played with her husband's hair, a smirk on her face all along. "Take a look around Shirou-chan and you'll see what you're in for." It took a lot of effort for Toshirou to tear his sight away from Momo's flawless body but he certainly didn't regret the sight that behold him.

Their entire floor was transformed into… well… a sex chamber. The lights were dimmed and the atmosphere practically screamed the essence of sex. Roses were littered everywhere and their bed was covered in blood red bed sheets. There were new additions to the room too- things that Toshirou didn't miss. A pole was seen in the middle of the room, elevated on a platform and the sound of music that pulsed from their stereo near by.

"Like it?" Momo purred as she tugged her husbands tie free. Her eyes were already laden with lust as she tore Toshirou's shirt open. Never mind the fact that that shirt had cost over a hundred over dollars- Toshirou gaped openly at his wife. He never did know that she was filled with such ferocious temper. Before he could explode into smithereens at that revelation, Momo's tongue darted out to taste his chest while her hands busily worked on her husband's trousers.

Toshirou groaned loudly and struggled against his binds even more. He wanted her- to be inside of her. NOW. However, he had an feeling that it would be far before that would happen. Pleasure shot like wildfire and coursed through his body while Momo played with his exposed length. Giggles filled the air once more as this time, the scantly dressed female whispered seductively into her husband's ears.

"Beg."

Toshirou's ice blue eyes widened in realization. She wasn't going to let him touch her… until he would mercifully beg for her attention. Being the stubborn male that he was, Toshirou gave the most obvious answer.

"No."

Rather than faltering in disappointment, Momo let out another bout of giggles as she left Toshirou's side momentarily.

"Well then. How about after dinner?"

Toshriou made it a point to notice that there wasn't a plate of food visible anywhere on the table. Just then, he heard the sound of the unscrewing of a bottle. His head snapped so fast to the other side that he could have sworn it would have broken. The aroused male's eyes feasted upon the delicious sight of Momo covered in sweet honey. To top that off, she sprayed whip cream all over her top and placed a small cherry in the valley of her breasts.

As innocently as possible, Momo plopped herself on Toshirou's lap and latched onto his neck. "Hmmm" Momo hummed as she pushed her breast right into Toshirou's face. "Tuck in." Toshirou didn't have to be told twice. Ravenously, the usually composed man dug right in into his feast, lapping up the sweet honey and cream as quickly as possible. Coupled with the moans of pleasure that filled his ears, nothing stood in Toshirou's way on his assault against Momo's top.

Truth be told, this was the most delectable dinner that he has had in ages. Toshirou chomped onto the cherry with vengeance, allowing the sweet taste to flood his mouth. Momo hummed in pleasure as she began to grind herself against his length. It didn't surprise her when Toshirou used his teeth to tear off part of her new lacy bra and suckled on her pert nipple. His hands itched to touch his feast- but was sorely disappointed when he found the chains as tight as ever. His body screamed for release as he felt her hands encasing his length once more. But still- he refused to beg.

"MOMO!" Toshirou yelled as she stood up from his lap- his body more than ready to take Momo without consent. He had enough of this torture- but apparently, Momo wasn't over with her boy toy yet. "Shhh…" Momo whispered as she nibbled on his earlobe once again, causing him to groan lowly. "You've eaten your fill. Now... it's time to play" Toshirou's crystalline eyes were darkened with desire as he trained his eyes on his wife.

Her top was sleeked with saliva- and she didn't even seem bothered. His clothes were in disarray- with his dress shirt torn open and chest exposed. Toshirou's pants were unzipped and his length had been pulled out from his boxers. To top it all off, he was panting heavily and following her every move. It was clearly obvious that he wanted her and in that, she relished the pleasure.

Momo turned around to her extremely aroused husband and gripped his shoulders and turned him around.

"Come on Shirou-chan you're in for a show." Momo whispered as she pushed Toshirou and his chair over to the main bedroom. It had seemed she had planned this rather well since the chair came equipped with rollers. It took only a few seconds before the couple reached their destination and Momo whirled the chair around.

Unexpectedly, she dove into his neck. Licking up a down as she reached his ear, slowly nibbling on it as Toshirou moaned out the pleasure. As her lips slowly made their way to his lips, she curved her body onto his, sitting on his lap as she pressed her breasts up against his upper chest. Their tongues clashed widely against one another, exploring a territory both knew so well. Electricity coursed through his body as Momo began to rub her nearly bare breasts against his chest. However, as quickly as their session had started, it ended just as abruptly as Momo pushed herself away from the sex-crazed male.

"Momo….damnit, I need you!" Toshirou groaned loudly as he watched his wife hopping onto the platform. White liquid was already forming at tip of his length- showing his desperate need to take his wife into Nirvana.

"Not until you beg." Momo ordered as she plastered herself onto the pole. She hissed loudly as she felt cold metal against her hot skin. Turning to her husband with wanton eyes, she shocked him further by completely tearing her bra of her chest, allowing her breasts to pour out from the way-too-small lacy cocoon.

Slowly and fervently, she rubbed herself against the pole, earning groans of displeasure as her reward. She danced merrily, hooking her left leg against the pole as she bent over in a curve- An action that was well etched in Toshriou's mind when they made love. He was now panting in want he watched her hips swerve to the music. One occasional thrust forward and back there- was enough to send Toshirou into blinding lustful rage.

"MOMO! LET GO OF ME NOW!" Toshirou bellowed wildly. But all he got in response was a black lacy girdle in the face. Momo giggled as she twirled on the platform once more, laughing at her husband's unfortunate predicament. Toshriou was struggling fiercely now, albeit his eyes remained stuck on Momo's figure.

Between her legs, he could see her wet want. She was already damp- damn it all. There was only a limit to what a guy can take. He didn't care if she would sing in her I-told-you-so voice after. He didn't care if he would lose his manly pride. All he cared now was binding Momo to the bed and make fucking love to her.

"OK! I BEG OF YOU! MOMO! LET ME GO!" Toahirou yelled as he fought against his restraints. An angelic giggle met his ears as he felt his wife draping over him once again. "Good Shirou-chan " He sucked in a breath as he stared into those devious chocolate orbs. She pointed downwards towards her only remaining article of clothing and smirked. "I'll let you go- but I can't seem to reach the key. Would you please get it for me?" Toshirou's jaw almost dislodged at that phrase as he stared down to Momo's remaining garment. There it was, lodged between the skin and lace was the distinct shape of a key.

"Honestly- that thing has been bothering me all night. I would be eternally grateful if you could just take it out..." Momo began as she used her ankles to lock the chair in place. Right after, she stood up on the chair and supported herself on his shoulders. She leaned closer, feeling quite accomplished at her task. All was still for a moment before Momo felt Toshirou's head move closer. Finally, Momo let out a squeal as she felt Toshriou's mouth, or to be more specific, tongue twisting and turning underneath her lingerie- searching for the key to his freedom, literally.

He grunted triumphantly as he held the key between his jaws. Momo giggled as Toshriou spit it out, glaring at her to will his wife to release him from his constraints. Gingerly, Momo hopped off the chair and bent over to unlock the two handcuffs.

Click

Rustle…

Click

The split second Toshirou was released from his restraints; he turned to pounce on his wife. Momo sighed in bliss as she felt herself being hurriedly scooped into strong arms. Toshirou wasted no time in celebrating his freedom as he attacked Momo's neck with butterfly kisses. Intoxicated by her scent, he dropped her onto the silky sheets of their bed.

Momo squeaked as he tore her lacy lingerie off her, the sound of ripping clothing arousing her even further. Her grip on the sheets tightened as her husband thrust his tongue into her mouth. "Momo… you'll be the death of me.." Toshirou mumbled incoherently as his lips began to travel down Momo's petite body. Toshirou enjoyed the mewls that Momo yelled had but relished the scream that resonated when he dipped his fingers into her opening, stretching Momo's tight opening . His wife countered his attack with moans of pleasure that rocked his senses. If he didn't enter her now, he would surely die.

Momo's brain, clouded with lust and unable to reply only responded as she tore the remaining clothing off of him. His dress shirt, trousers and boxers soon pooled at the base of their bed. She was over him now, his face licking and savouring her juices.

Then, Toshirou gasped as he felt Momo's hot mouth enveloped his penis, her hands working magic against his balls. He groaned loudly and as Momo began to bob up and down, causing the entire bed to shake. She ran her hands along his shaft and grinned as she felt her husband screamed in ecstasy. Semen was forced down her throat and with half-lidded eyes, she gulped it down entirely.

Before she could register what was going on, Toshirou had escaped from underneath her and flipped her over. Momo stared up into Toshirou's eyes, black chocolate meeting against ice blue. Fire encased her soul as Toshirou's lips clashed against hers. Their hands caressed one another as they traveled down her other's bodies. "Toshirou..!" Momo gasped as he hands cupped her twin mounds, pinching them as his mouth continued to assault her own.

"This is what you get." Toshirou paused in mid groan as Momo raked her nails behind his back. "For making me beg." Momo cried out, her voice echoing within the house as he attacked her wanting body. He suckled on one of her breast while his right hand groped the other mound.

His other hand was busy pumping three fingers into Momo, causing her hips to move against his movements. Toshirou groaned as Momo bit onto his earlobe, enjoying her constant shrieks of his name. She was his- and no one else's. God forbid if he ever lost this woman to another. May he help the poor soul that ever tried to get with Momo because he was sure he wouldn't have mercy.

"Toshriou.." Momo mumbled as he finally pulled his fingers out of her. She almost whimpered at the lost of heat but screeched with passion as he thrusted his hardened length into her. She had been waiting for this- all day. Toshirou groaned as Momo latched herself onto him once again, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their bodies slapped against one another nosily as their breaths mingled in the air. Screeches of pleasure left Momo as she wrapped her legs around her husband's waist, giving them new leverage. Toshirou pounded into her, inserting a few growls of pleasure of his own.

Scorching ecstasy found Toshirou as Momo traveled her arms down his back and managed to latch onto his arse, forcing him to pound even further into her tight and wet opening. Momo snarled in displeasure when she noticed Toshirou's changing rhythm, making them unable to reach their peak. He chuckled as he breathed into Momo's ear. "This is not the end my dear." Momo growled and with new resolve, flipped them over and began to ride her husband in vigour.

Toshriou, obviously surprised at his daring wife, could only gap as she bounced up and down against his length, creating pleasure that they had never had before. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down along with her movement and his hands itched to touch them. He slowly moved up but was stop short when Momo began to breathed lowly.

"On the contrary honey- that's not for you to decide. I'm in-charge today. Don't forget that." Momo hissed out as she defiantly held onto Toshirou's hand while she moved her body forward and their faces met. Fuelled with his wife's audacious assault, Toshirou snarled for one last time as he grabbed onto Momo's sweat-slicked thighs and pushed himself into her opening, driving again and again into her tight cavern. At last, the couple reached their peak as both screamed simultaneously, their bodies finally finding the release both had been searching for the entire night. With one last thrust, Toshirou sent his seed spiralling into Momo's body. Then, from the peak of their pleasure, their bodies calmed down as their arms encircled one another, relishing the warmth that lingered between husband and wife.

"Momo…" Toshirou mumbled as she snuggled against his chest. The said woman, now spent of her energy giggled before she slipped into slumber. "I told you so" A chuckle was heard as he tighten his hold on his wife. "I love you so much…Momo"

"I love you too…Toshirou.."

The couple rested-but not for long. Within the night, Momo had failed to get a single ounce of sleep as her husband repeatedly woke her up in the middle of it with lustful caresses. She should have known better than to encourage him by returning said actions with grinding movements against his length. But then again… who could resist Toshirou Histugaya of all people? By dawn next day, the couple had woken up more times than Momo could count. She was ready to ask Toshirou if he was on Viagra but stopped short when he thrusted into her opening once again. He certainly wasn't going to work that day- she was sure.

"Did I mention how much I love you Momo?" Toshirou sighed as he relished in the ever held connection between the two in more ways than one.

"Yes you did Toshirou- FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME THROUGH THE NIGHT!"

* * *

hope you guys liked it! plz review~!


End file.
